


Go, go Assassin rangers

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: The Dino Charge Rangers thought Tyler's dad was in Fury. They were wrong.The rangers soon find out about an ancient order of Assassins and the ongoing war with the Templars, while certain assassins and templars have to adjust to being rangers and fighting monsters.





	1. The Gold Ranger

"What?! No!" Fury howled angrily. The gold spirit struggled, trying to push its way out of the monster's body. "No! This is my energem, you golden freak!"

Tyler stared, a hopeful feeling rising inside him. (C'mon, Dad. Fight him. C'mon.)

The gold spirit seperated from fury with a giant boom and tumbled off to the side. "Dad!" Tyler yelled, demorphing as he ran over. But it wasn't him. "What?" It was a woman. He didn't have time to process what was going on as the monsters regrouped. 

The woman got to her feet and turned to glare at Fury. "Ptera morpher!" She called, a mini crossbow version of the other morphers appearing in her hand. "Ptera charger, engaged."

"Energize!" She yelled. "Unleash the power!" Tyler stood back with the others as the woman morphed into the gold ranger. He couldn't help admiring her fighting skills as she flipped, blasted, and punched vivix. He'd never seen anything like it. It usually took them all as a team to defeat a whole group of vivix and a monster. 

Then the monsters got magnified ('cause, of freakin' course they did). "Calling, ptera charge -" The woman began to say. "Wait, the ptera charge zord is still controlled by Fury." Riley said, running over. "Not anymore." 

"Calling, ptera charge megazord!" The gold ranger disappeared and the ptera charge megazord destroyed the monsters (again). After the battle was over, the woman came back, unmorphed. They ran over to greet her. "Hey, miss." Shelby said. "Welcome to our team." 

Koda grinned. "You will like it here. I show you burgers." The woman smirked and replied in Spanish. He gave her a confused look. "Sounds good." She repeated. 

Prince Phillip came over, looking annoyed. "Who are you? How did you get the stone of Zandar?" He demanded. The woman glared at him, unsheathing a blade on her wrist. "I am Maria de Granada, and I do not answer to you, sir." She answered icily. 

Sensing that this could possibly turn into a fight, Tyler decided to leave. "Uh, hey, guys. Why don't we sort this out somewhere else?" Phillip agreed. 

...

They drove back to the museum and entered the dino lab. Maria seemed on edge, casting a wary gaze at everyone around her as if she thought they were going to attack her. After introducing her to Kendall, Tyler decided to question her on how she came to possess the gold energem. Within a couple minutes though, it was clear there was something Maria wasn't telling them. 

"How did you find the stone of Zandar?" Tyler asked. Maria frowned. "I..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "I stole it from the palicio de Zandar because me and my mentor, Benedicto, and trainee, Aguilar, thought it was a part of...something else we were looking for." 

"What were you looking for?" 

"Not important." 

"Okay. How did Fury capture you?" 

"He asorbed me somehow when he got angry that I bonded with the energem after saving Aguilar from a guard trying to impale him."

"Hey, Maria." Kendall called. "I just made a dino charger!" 

"Dino charger?" Maria said, getting up and going toward the scientist. "It can power your morpher." She explained, handing it to her. "And your weapons." Riley added, putting a ptera charger into the ptera saber she had. "Ptera saber, engaged." 

Maria didn't even seem shocked. "Hm. Interesting."


	2. Drawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up, this happens around a couple days after the first chapter.

"Maria, you okay?" Koda asked. Maria frowned. "No, Koda. I'm not."

"Why?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it."

"You want to look at cave paintings I made?" He asked. She nodded. "Sure." 

Koda led her to the part of the caves where he lived and grinned, spreading out his arms in a "ta-da" gesture. On the walls were paintings of him, his tribe, and she spotted a few that might have been the other rangers. 

"What's that one?" She asked, pointing to a half finished one. "That is what happened with Fury." 

"You're a good artist." Koda grinned. "Thank you."

Koda explained the pictures to her. Falling into the ice, going on mammoth hunts with his tribe, Chase and Kendall unfreezing him, fighting monsters, summoning the megazord. Maria listened until they were both too tired to talk anymore.

...

The next day, Maria found a sketchpad she was making into a home for herself. A note was on it. 

(Koda mentioned you liking his paintings and suggested you have a way to make your own, so I decided to buy this for you. - Chase)

It was nice to know the others were thinking of her. She found a pack of pencils and after spending several minutes trying to open it, she tore it open and flipped to a page in the sketchpad and started drawing. 

It wasn't long before she noticed someone come in. "Oh, hi, Koda." 

"What are you drawing?" He asked. "My husband, Aguilar." She admitted, turning back to her drawing. "Can I watch?" 

"Okay."

...

Maria drew whenever she was upset and missed her family and time. 

She drew Benedicto, Aguilar, Josephina, the Egyptian desert her parents told her family came from, her necklace, the apple of eden, Masyaf, and what she thought her son from her first marriage would have looked like if she'd seen him grow up. 

She now had a chair, a cot and blanket, and a lantern in the cave. It was beginning to feel no different to her than the places she and Aguilar, or her parents, would camp for the night while moving from place to place.


	3. Assassin outclassin' part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be seprating these into multiple chapters. Also, any episodes about Chase or Riley will either be skipped or the POV changed.

"Hey, Kendall." Shelby greeted the curator as she entered the Dino Bite cafe for her shift. "Hello, Shelby." 

Shelby realized that only she and Kendall were there. "Where's the others? Shouldn't they be here too?" Kendall gave her a tired look. "Koda and Maria decided to have a climbing contest out back and the others decided to watch."

Shelby groaned and went outside. She spotted the others gathered around and went over to them. "What are you guys doing? We're supposed to be working." 

"Relax, Shelbs. We got others to fill in for us." Tyler said. She rolled her eyes. Why were the boys so stupid? 

"Ready, go!" Riley said. Maria and Koda set off. Koda ran straight up the wall and grabbed a ledge. Maria jumped from handhold to handhold, half climbing, half leaping up the wall like a cat. Right when it looked like Koda was about to win, Maria jumped, grabbed the edge of the roof, and pulled herself up. 

Their dino coms beeped just as Koda pulled himself up after her. Tyler took out his and checked it. "Alien biosigns detected downtown." He told the others. "C'mon." 

They raced downtown to see a monster made of bones attacking people. "Ah, rangers. Come to stop me?" He asked. "Its morphin' time! Dino chargers!" Tyler called. "Ready!" Everyone replied. 

" **Dino chargers, engaged!** "

"Energize, ha! Unleash the power!" They morphed and charged at the monster. 

"You don't have the strength to defeat me and a squad of vivix!" Bones taunted. "That what you think!" Koda retorted. "Caveman strength!" He ran at the monster, but Bones grabbed his arms, throwing him into a plastic table behind him. "Koda, are you okay?" Chase asked. "Yeah. I fine."

The others tried to attack Bones as well. Tyler got kicked into another table, Bones caught Shelby's kick and threw her back, Chase got hit with his own reflected blast, and Riley was outmatched in a sword fight. 

He advanced toward them. "Time to remove some back - ow!" A knife had hit him in the head. 

"Ptera sable!" 

A couple seconds later, Maria, already morphed, landed on Bones from above, slashing him with her sword. He tried to grab her and throw her around, but she dodged and kicked him before slashing at him again. 

Poisandra seemed to have had had enough though, and teleported them away. Maria left without a word, disappearing down an alley.


	4. Assassin outclassin' part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a couple Kyoryuger references in this.

Maria had told the rangers she was only staying for a while. Just until she could find a group of assassins who could help her. Assuming she didn't run into any templars, of course. 

She was currently sitting on a roof, eating some flafel she'd bought with money she'd pickpocketed from passersby. One thing she actually liked about the twenty first century so far was the food. Just as she finished, she saw someone walking toward her on the ground. 

"Maria!" She sighed.  _Great. Its Shelby._ She didn't hate the other woman or anything. In fact, she thought Shelby was a good person. But right now, Maria didn't feel like dealing with anyone after fighting the skeleton monster. 

"What?" She said as she landed behind the other ranger. Shelby turned to face her, surprised, before regaining her composure. "We need you on the team. We can't defeat these monsters without help." 

"I already told you, I'm not planning on sticking around. Besides, I prefer to work alone." 

"Maria, you're a ranger now. You can't do things alone. We're a team."

Maria sighed. "I know that. I may be a ranger, but I'm also an assassin. I need to know that you all won't kill me or backstab me."

"If it wasn't for us, you'd still be trapped in Fury." Shelby started walking off.  _Well, she does have a point there._

"Wait!" She called. Shelby turned around to look at her. "I'll come with you and help fight the monster. Just in case they laid a trap."

She followed Shelby to where she'd left the others. When they got there, however, someone had already beaten them; Bones.

Chase, Riley, and Koda looked like they'd already had their backbones stolen. Before they could do anything, Tyler had his backbone stolen as well. Bones saw them and fled as the red ranger joined the others in cowering against the wall. 

Maria gave Shelby an unimpressed look. "Seriously? This is your supposedly brave team?" 

After Shelby got the boys back to the museum, Maria climbed up a nearby roof to keep watch in case any monsters came back. 

Soon, she heard voices. 

"We're almost done. We just need to get the pink and gold rangers backbones and then we can steal their energems."

"I'll set the trap in the abandoned mining quarry tomorrow morning. They won't know what hit them."

_Well, I know what I'm doing first thing tomorrow. I need to take them out then._


	5. Assassin outclassin' part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping the next 4-5 episodes. For the sake of the story, they happen pretty much the same as they do in the show.

Maria set out for the quarry with a full set of dino chargers and her ptera morpher along with several other weapons, just in case. 

She crouched behind a rock at the lip of the quarry. 

"Do you think the rangers will really fall for the trap? They're not stupid."

"Well, if they want their backbones back, they'll have to come."

Maria peered over the top of the rock, aiming her ptera morpher. She shot a bolt toward the jar Bones was carrying but missed. 

"It's the rangers!"

She cursed under her breath and summoned her ptera saber. She jumped and landed behind Bones, saber pointed at his back. "Give back the rangers' backbones now, or I'll -" She began.

"I see you were foolish enough to come, gold ranger." Poisandra said. "Vivix, get her!"

Before she could move, a swarm of vivix came and surrounded her. She was trapped. "Now," Bones said, coming toward her. "Time to remove your backbone."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Maria looked up to see Shelby ride in on a dino cycle. She fought bravely, kicking vivix and shooting them with her morpher.  _Wow. She's good._

Then Bones punched her, sending her flying. "Shelby!"

"Now, time to remove your spine." Maria was unimpressed by the monster's lines. "Really? That's the best you could think of?" 

"No you won't!" Tyler jumped out of nowhere and kicked the monster away. "You forgot about us."

"And us!" Koda said, as he and Chase fought off the vivix holding her. 

"What?! But I stole your backbones!" The monster looked in his jar. "They're gone!" If they hadn't been about to fight them, Maria would have laughed at how overdramatic Bones sounded. 

Poisandra and Curio fled before the fighting began. 

Maria held out a ptera charger. "Es morphing tiempo!"

"Dino chargers!"

"Ready!"

"Energize, unleash the power!"

They all morphed and charged at the monsters. Maria went straight for Bones. 

"Voltio pterodáctilo!" She said, shooting Bones with her morpher. He shot several red energy beams at her but she jumped up and flew. 

"Golpear pterodáctilo!" She lunged at him, kicking him backwards. She landed and inserted a ptera charger in her saber. "Relámpago atornillar!" A large bolt of lightning from her sword zapped him. 

"Hey, Maria!" Shelby called, running over to her. "I think we should combine our power to finish him off." Maria nodded. "Good idea, Shelby."

Maria handed her a ptera charger as she put a third charger in her saber. "Dino morpher blast!"

"Rayo golpear final!" 

The combined energies blasted Bones, making him explode. Shelby turned to her. "That was awesome!" She said. "So, you finally found your team, huh?" 

Maria nodded. "Yes, I have."


	6. Dinner with the prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Zandar as being in the Galcian region in Northern Spain.

Maria and Kendall had arranged a meeting with Phillip in Amber Beach to discuss the search for energems. 

Phillip being Phillip, had decided to talk about it over food. 

Maria had decided to dress in the new clothes Shelby had bought her recently. She was currently wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, a brown longcoat (which she totally looked better in than Tyler did), and a green hijab. 

She'd asked Tyler, Riley, and Shelby for help making food. "So, are we making Spanish food?" Riley asked. "Si." Maria answered.

When Phillip arrived, everyone spent the first couple minutes making small talk and eating. (Chase ate all the lácon gallego.)

"So, how goes the search for the energems?" Maria asked between bites of gazpacho. 

Phillip shrugged, not looking up from the plate of tortillas de camerones he was eating. "Not much luck, I'm afraid. Haven't been able to find any of them. I've heard about that blasted Abstergo company going around the northern Iberian pennisula lately looking for ancient artifacts, so the teams I've sent out have had to be cautious." 

"What about you guys?"

Chase shook his head. "No luck in North America. We've only got one potential lead in New Zealand so far and we're planning to check it out soon."

Phillip nodded. "Alright."

Maria sagged a bit in her chair. Great. They only had one potential lead to go on so far. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Any word on the lead in New Zealand?” Maria asked as she entered the Dino Lab.

“There are people I think might be from Abstergo around the area now. Chase mentioned he heard them talking about looking for artifacts of some kind. Tyler heard from some cave explorers in the area that they could be looking in the Appalachian Mountains, just north of Mccadden forest.” Kendall answered. “Which is where alien biosigns were detected a couple hours ago.”

“I’ll go find the others.” 

....

Maria morphed and joined the others around Sampson Caves. Several trucks and vans were gathered around the entrance to the caves with guards stationed outside.

“Where’s the monster?” She asked. Shelby jumped in surprise. “Bout time you got here.” She said. “I had to serve people at the cafe.”

“We think the monster is inside the cave. Maybe they're even working with them. Its not exactly unheard of that they’d do that.” Chase replied. “I say we go into the caves.” Tyler suggested. “Good idea.”

Chase and Riley were sent to distract the guards while Maria, Koda, Shelby, and Tyler snuck into the cave. They ran until they reached a chamber. “Hey! What are they doing he -” The guard was cut off by Shelby shooting her dino morpher at him, sending him into a wall.

“Oh great, there’s more of them.” Another guard cursed, aiming his gun at them.

“Koda, watch out!” Tyler warned. Maria shot the guard with her ptera morpher but more guards came. She counted at least ten. “I don’t think we can handle them. There’s too many.”

“And still no sign of monster.” Koda added, bashing a guard's head with his shield.

A large fireball blasted them, sending them flying backwards. They looked up as a fire like monster approached. “Hello and goodbye, rangers. Time to meet your doom!” It said, preparing to shoot another fireball.

A laser blast suddenly hit him from behind. “You better run, Flare. You know you can’t beat an assassin, especially one who’s a ranger.” A new voice said. A person wearing a cyan colored suit appeared, aiming a dino morpher at the monster.

“Not a chance!” The monster replied. “Well then.” The ranger said. “Ankylo hammer!” The ranger swung a large hammer at the monster, hitting him so hard he went straight through a wall.

Maria and the others got to their feet as the surviving Abstergo agents started getting over their momentary shock. “C’mon. We need to leave now!” The aqua ranger said, running back toward the entrance. The four rangers ran after them.

When they got outside, they saw Chase and Riley fighting off a horde of vivix. “Ankylo strike!” The aqua ranger charged in, swinging their hammer and knocking down vivix.

“The aqua ranger!” A familiar voice yelled. Maria groaned.  _ Damnit. _ It was Fury. The red cat-like monster seemed to appear out of nowhere, blasting the aqua ranger backwards into a rock with a bolt of lightning. Maria shot a ptera bolt at him and charged, blocking and countering his sword with her hidden blade.

“I see an enemy as persistent as a Templar has come to lose again.” She said mockingly. “You're the one who’ll be losing, gold ranger.” Fury spat.

“As if!” Maria retorted, aiming her sword at him. “Zandar thunder!” A large lightning bolt shocked Fury. He growled and disappeared.

Maria turned around to see the aqua ranger being helped out by the others, the vivix having been defeated. The aqua ranger’s visor had broken, revealing part of their face. Maria ran over to help the others.

“Are you okay? Can you stand?” She asked. “Yeah. I can stand.” The aqua ranger answered. They took their helmet off, breathing heavily. It was a woman. Koda called Kendall on the Dinocom and quickly explained the situation.

“What's your name, miss?” Chase asked. “Charlotte De la Cruz.”


End file.
